AllyOop!
by Ithilwen K-Bane
Summary: ...and I jump on the hundred-word bandwagon! Assorted Inuyasha ficlets.
1. Ignorance

(Bows to Almaseti.) 

.

.

.

Ignorance 

.

.

.

                Truth was in whiskers, noses, feet...  And fire.

                For mortals, it was excusable, but the firecat knew even other youkai had been beyond hope ever since their sires traded _knowing_ for human presumption.

                So destructive!  The poor inuhanyou radiated loneliness in his ears and arms because he'd inherited language instead of means to tell his mate from a woman in clay.

                Her blazing soul, her faithful hands ... a pledge too deep to be reneged in death or words.

                The spirit-snakes returned, calling him from life to memory.  The firecat felt nothing but pity.

                He only followed what he knew.

.

.

. 

This one is dedicated to Almaseti, the contest winner.  Thanks a bunch, darnitt!  This one's been bugging me for weeks!


	2. Familiar

(Bows to Misha-Katt)

_Familiar _  
  
  
  
  
"Bring her back!"   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
Inuyasha unwrapped one arm from her still shoulders and snatched the scabbard from his waist.   
  
  
"Bring her back, and I'll give you Tetsusaiga!"   
  
  
"To what end?" Sesshoumaru was calm. "I would need a human arm to wield it, and even dragon flesh decays if fed by my, unfamiliar, blood."   
  
  
Inuyasha bit down his panic, two fingers clutching her hair. There had to be something he'd take!   
  
  
His left hand flexed against her cheek.   
  
  
He rolled back his sleeve.   
  
  
A smile pulled his brother's lips back from his fangs.   
  
  
Toukijin hissed free of its scabbard.   
  
  
"Done."


	3. She's There For a Reason

NOTE: AUGUST 2, 2004

This site has recently clarified its rule on entries such as the original version of this one. To read the scandalous uncensored "She's There For a Reason," please click the "homepage" link in my bio.

She's There For a Reason

.

.

.

"Kagome, I've been an insecure jerk due to my lonely and traumatic upbringing, and have continued to focus on Kikyo in an effort to push you away and prevent another rejection, but now, for no reason, I can say out loud that I love you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I've been too inexplicit about what I wanted, and too willing to sacrifice my own happiness for what I thought was yours even though I didn't ask: I love you too!"  
  
She followed it with a kiss the envy of any starlet.  
  
"...now what?"  
  
"Checkers?"  
  
"Cool."


	4. But I Sure Do!

  
  
_But I Sure Do_   
  
  
  
  
"What do you suppose they are?"   
  
"Who cares?" Inuyasha glowered toward the empty well.   
  
"Yes, but—"   
  
"I don't care!" What did it matter if it kept her away?   
  
_Finally! _  
  
"You're late, wench! And what are you smiling aa—"   
  
Inuyasha's universe became two simple questions: Why was she kissing him, and what the _hell _was he supposed to do with his hands?   
  
Kagome pulled back, beaming, "I got a perfect score on my math test!" Then she snatched her pack and ran off.   
  
"Hm," Miroku pierced the very confusing haze, "perhaps _you _do not care what a 'test' is..."


	5. Another Way

(bows to Chri) In case anyone is wondering why these "chapters" are so short, it is because they are all at or under one hundred words per piece. 

This particular ficlet was inspired by chapter nineteen of Niamh's "Of Gods and Monsters." Kindly blame her.

.

.

.

Another Way 

.

.

.

"Was it hard?"

"Yes," Kagome sniffled into his neck. "I told him you were here in the future." This Inuyasha had waited centuries.  She couldn't turn her back on him now. "It didn't help."

A nod against her hair. "Give me the beads?"

Younger Inuyasha'd screamed when she'd uncollared him ...over Shippo's heartbroken sobbing.

She watched him tuck the rosary away.  It was time to look forward, not back.

"Naraku would walk unsealed if not for you," he smiled sadly.  "My faithful Kagome...  He could never deceive you the way he deceived Kikyo."

"Really?"

His arms split into tentacles.

"Yes."


	6. The Boy Who Would Be Hero

.

.

.

_Hojo's Dream_

.

.

.

                I knew I'd always known her.

                When I dream, I'm in another life.  I can do more for her than bring her remedies and beg her to let me listen.  I'm a fool who bears a strong name.

                Kagome aids me on my quest, even though my loyalty is bound to another.  I know it's crazy in the real world to feel this way, but I can't help it.  I can't.  She stands by my side, even though she has nothing to gain.

                What I'll never understand...

                What I can't figure out...

                Is why there's a monkey on my head.


	7. And Anything is Possible

Just to fix up my earlier, crud-poor explanation that most of you probably don't need anyway, each of these 'fics has one hundred words or fewer. That is the challenge; that is the point; that is why the "chapters" are so short.

.

.

.

She said no.

Miroku only leaned back, bemused. The smile never left his face.

"Well?" huffed Inuyasha. "Aren't ya gonna go after her?!"

The monk shrugged. Inuyasha fumed.

It didn't make sense! Miroku loved Sango, _loved_ her. How could he smile now that she was never coming back to his worthless ass? Stupid idiot... He should have known he'd only drive her away.

"How the hell can you be so happy?!" Inuyasha demanded. "You don't have Sango, and from the sound of it, you're never _gonna_."

"Inuyasha," he actually laughed, holding up his bare hand, "I have _me!_"


	8. Nightmare

.

.

.

_Nightmare_

.

.

.

                They'd fixed it.  They'd killed Naraku in the past, and now all was well with the world.  Miroku's curse had never been.  Sango's family was whole.  Kikyo's sons had never heard the word "hanyou" in their lives.  Their father did not miss his old life.  If something seemed ...off, the feeling passed.

                She would have thought it was worth it.

                No one had asked her what she'd dreamed when the real her had left her to choke on Naraku's vines...

                _In my nightmare, Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love.  And I didn't exist at all._


	9. Understanding

_-_

_-_

_-_

_New Moon_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha squeezed his useless eyes shut against the seeping fear. How could humans live with this intensity day and night, every day and night?

This time he _understood_.

Demon blood leeched the color from emotion. His brightest rage, his blackest doubts all became easier to bear. Not like these moonless nights.

She'd changed it.

On moonless nights, he loved her more. She filled his human heart with joy. A full-fledged demon could never know this brilliant hope. Full demons couldn't know this ..._love_.

His rigid lips pulled upward.

_I can become mortal for you, Kikyo. And everything will be fine_


	10. Bound

_-_

_-_

(bows to Wheezambu, whose story inspired this 'ficlet)

_-_

_-_

_-_

Perhaps it was the jewel shards still clamped in his hand, but Kouga's eyes pierced the baboon headdress, the human skin, the greasy black locks to the shriveled reality beneath. Half-ingested demonlings struggled and seeped into the damning ichor as blackened tentacles leeched their essence. The more they strained, the more tightly they were bound, drawn inevitably into the twisted core.

This was the demon who'd ordered Kouga's friends killed and lands poisoned, who befouled the world with his very existence.

He eyed the proffered potion bottle.

"And this will make her love me?"

A grin cracked Naraku's face. "Of course."


	11. Death Wish

_._

.

.

_Death Wish_

__

.

.

.  


"Inuyasha," Miroku admonished, tugging one jet-black forelock. "This is no time to seek risky situations."

Kagome agreed. Sango nodded. Miroku continued.

"True humans learn all sorts of ways of protecting themselves and assessing danger," said the monk. "You don't know any of them. Your sense of self-preservation is completely out of proportion."

The ex-demon folded his clawless arms. "I'm going and that's final. Besides," he said with a wry snort, "it's not like I'm the only one around here who turns into a loser on certain days of the month!"

Kagome twitched. Sango glared. Miroku sighed.

_"**OWOWOWOWOW!!**"_

"Case in point..."

_  
._

.

.  


_Dedicated to every male who doesn't do this._


End file.
